<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those big blue eyes. by Nothlit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134347">Those big blue eyes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothlit/pseuds/Nothlit'>Nothlit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, annoying lex, lois lane and superman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothlit/pseuds/Nothlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane is independent, successful, and absolutely fulfilled with her career. Sure, she does end up needing to be saved every once in a while. But, it's not like she goes out of her way to purposefully get saved by the Man of Steel. She is just doing her job! It doesn't hurt to have those strong arms and baby blues asking if she's ok. It's just a nice perk if anything. Along with staying alive, that is. Besides, she is ultimately just focused on her career. That's all she needs. After all, if she falls from the top, who is to say that Farm Boy won't steal her scoops? Clark Kent may be nice, but she can see past his wily disguise, and she just knows he'll be ready to steal her spotlight. Maybe. Possibly.<br/>It's hard staying on top, but she intends to stay there! She doesn't have time to be swept off her feet by gentle caring men, the both of them. Oh geez, but why can't she stop thinking about them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those big blue eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, this is my first fan fiction in a very very very VEEEEEEEEERRY long time. As someone who wrote in middle school my favorite anime boys kissing, it's a little surprising that my fanfic writing itch decided to scratch for DC Comics instead. And Superman of all things! I feel a little like Superman has a bad rep recently, and he isn't as loved by new fans like Batman is. So, I wanted to write about Lois and Clark instead of Lois and Superman because he's Clark first and that is how Lois sees him. Also, I love the slowburn of Lois and Clarks relationship so here it is. I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois Lane, by all rights, was known to be quite feisty when it came down to her job. Feisty was not the right word either to be fair. Overprotective. That was it. She considered this as she bit at the top of her pen, sitting in the back of a conference hall where Lex Luthor was speaking. She could feel her skin crawl as he spoke to the room full of reporters promising that his new factory will bring thousands of jobs to the masses of Metropolis. His eyes seemed to bore into her and a smirk couldn’t help forming on his face. She almost bit right through the top at the sight of that. Lois was never one to back down from a challenge, and a challenge she would be.</p><p>Any moment now Lex would ask for any questions. She’d let the others get their time in. Frivolous questions, and simple answers that Lex had practiced. That was when she’d hit him with the things that she knew from her sources. She almost wanted to smirk back but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of thinking it was anything other than her victory. Lord knew that Lex tried to see if there could be something more between them more than once.</p><p>“Ugh” came out of her just thinking about it.</p><p>“You ok, Lois?” A soft-spoken, gentle voice asked her from behind.</p><p>“Can you believe all these other reporters just eating this up, Smallville?” She said, taking one of the coffees he was offering. She shot a nasty look at one of the others who turned around at what she said. “As if this man was never responsible for any of the messes that you-know-who has to clean up.”</p><p>“Are you trying to avoid saying his name like Beetlejuice?” Clark Kent smiled, and Lois could nearly hear the prepubescent girls of her past scream in delight.</p><p>Clark was handsome, for a farm boy turned city and he still seemed to have that fresh from college glow about him. They’ve worked together most of the time, but still, she felt like he was hiding. The problem with Clark was that he was so earnest and almost naïve while being such an introvert that Lois couldn’t help but feel suspicious. If she hadn’t have met Ma and Pa Kent, she could have sworn he was probably some high school bully trying to hide his old ways, or in witness protection with how perfect he acted at times. Then again there was the forgetfulness and the clumsiness too. He seemed like…well…a nerd. But she could see those muscles and his build from working on that farm all his life. He was a mystery, that didn’t seem like a mystery. And she would be damned if she fell for such normal charm. But she could at least admit that he looked nice.</p><p>“Look, you may miss out of seeing him from time to time, but he ALWAYS shows up. A girl can’t help but think it does work like Beetlejuice. Oops, now there it’s been said twice.” She hid her smile with a sip from her coffee. “In any case, Superman always has to deal with Lex but it’s up to us to really expose Lex for who he is to the normal citizens of Metropolis. Unlike the abnormal ones who decide to go out and fight the poor lug, Lex seems to be the one who gets away with it the most! It’s…frustrating.” She nearly crunched her cup, but the threat of hot burning coffee kept her from doing so.</p><p>“Lois, I’m sure it’s frustrating for Superman too.” Clark sympathized, and Lois looked into those blue eyes hidden behind blocky frames and could see that he understood. Not a hair was out of place, and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. “In any case, Q &amp; A is coming up. I am absolutely sure that your article will be scathing. Lex can never handle your questions. It’s why you’re the best.”</p><p>She was the best. That overprotective feeling of her job came back, and she knew she’d stump him and he’d avoid them again and again. He’d feel like he got away with it, but she’d write and show that it was nothing more than cowardice and suspicious with his criminal past. A smile came to her a little easier now. There was nothing quite like frustrating Lex Luthor, and still being known as the best investigative journalist around. Sure, maybe it was a little bit of pride and ego, but she worked her butt off for that dammit! Besides, her articles about Superman gave her the traction she needed for her career to help do exactly this. She felt a little like a team with the Man of Steel. It was thrilling to get scoops of information and help save the day. Even if she did end up needing saving herself sometimes too.</p><p>“Any more questions?”</p><p>“Yes! Lois Lane fro-“</p><p>“From the Daily Planet. Yes, I know who you are by now, Miss Lane.”</p><p>She smirked. “Care to tell us about the basement floor, Lex? For creating so many jobs for so many people, they should at least know what is going on right beneath them.”</p><p>He frowned and gripped his podium. “What you are referring to, Miss Lane is the storage for the parts that these fine people will be making. I’m not sure what you seem to be implying but just like any other building, they need to be stored before they can be shipped out after all.” He seemed smug, and she watched as his chauffer/bodyguard Mercy got closer to him. “Now is tha—”</p><p>“What about your past crimes of supplying weapons to other criminals? I am merely asking, Mr. Luthor, if normal decent people should be concerned about possible bombs beneath their feet!”</p><p>“I have been cleared of all those accusations, as evidence suggests I was not aware of any criminal activity occurring. These are not weapons that they will be making, so there is no need to worry about any ‘bombs’. These factories are perfectly safe for my employees and it’s insulting that you would think so. Miss Lane.” He straightened and adjusted his tie, turning his ear as Mercy whispered something to him. “Now. I do believe this closes our Question-and-Answer portion of the day.” He sent a scathing glare at Lois, as reporters were clamoring to get one more question in. “Have a good day.”</p><p>He exited with Mercy, and Lois felt adrenaline coursing through her. She knew that there were weapons under this new factory, she just had to prove it further and protect her source. Lex never changed and despite what he was trying to say to fool everyone, she knew that once again something bad would happen where ever he went. It followed him like a bad stink.</p><p> Something was bound to happen. And she would be there. She finished her coffee and turned to Clark.</p><p>“Alrighty Smallville, my annoying Lex quota is officially full. You should head back, I’m going to see if I can dig anything more up.” She said, walking over to a trash can and throwing away her empty cup.</p><p>“A-a-are you sure it's safe to do that? I’m sure Lex has his security looking out for you exclusively now. You did kind of announce it to him.” He stammered and bit his bottom lip in worry.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’ll be fine. I’ve gotten better at getting in these sorts of scraps. I’ll do my best to be careful.” She stretched and fixed her pencil skirt. “Hey, if worst comes to worst, I’m sure Big Blue will be by soon enough to help me.”</p><p>Clark was silent for a moment and turned to go. He paused and looked at her for a moment. She felt surprised at this and could feel like he wanted to say something. Maybe, he finally got mad at her?</p><p>“I-I was just joking.” She said, trying to ease his worry. “I really will be careful. I just can’t stand to let Lex think that he can get away with anything in this town. I want to expose him, make people lose their trust in him. Maybe he can finally stop hurting others for his own benefit and be put away. Maybe…” She paused, and watch him relax a bit in his shoulders. “Maybe, this is my way of helping. I know it can be dangerous, and I can get hurt. But I can’t not do my job. People's lives are at stake. We can’t rely on Superman forever, as nice as that would be. We all have to do what we can. And this is what I can do.”</p><p>Clark nodded. He seemed to understand, but he seemed a little hurt. Lois felt like maybe she hurt his feelings. She playfully punched his shoulder. She never understood how he could feel so solid. He obviously cared about his appearance.</p><p>“Put away the puppy dog eyes, Kent. It will be ok.”</p><p>“Ok, Lois. I trust your judgment. Just…get out of there if it looks too dicey.” He finally said.</p><p>“I promise.” She sighed and meant it. She just couldn’t stand if Clark was mad at her. Even though she teased him, even though she kind of thought of him as a rival, and even though he was 6’4 on a good day, he was her friend. She cared about him, and she knew he cared about her. Sure, he tried to hide his blushes here and there, but he was always a good friend first. He was a darn good reporter too, although no one else could see it like she could. She actually admired his work. After all, it’s good enough to get him a condo in Metropolis and rent was no joke.</p><p>She watched him go, after a short goodbye, and pulled up her phone. She called her source and set about seeing what she could do to get into that basement immediately. Once she was outside and getting to her car, she looked up out of habit. A big blue blur was soaring above the city in a red cape. Metropolis’s protector in the fading sunlight checking on every citizen. Her heart raced in her chest just at the sight of him. A warm feeling came over her, and she felt a little happy just seeing him. It was only for a few seconds, and she doubted that he even saw her on his way across the city. But still…despite what she told Clark. She knew she could always depend on Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>